Emmy's Past
by ChiisaiKuriboh
Summary: Altough Emmy Clark is a new agent, she has been with NCIS for about 4 months and is finding she can make friends fast. Tim and Emmy have been dating for a while and when Emmy gets stabbed it causes Tim to think about where their relationship is going.
1. Chapter 1

**6 months ago**

Anthony DiNozzo walked in from the elevator and whistled while he walked happily over to his desk. But he was faced with a surprise when he got there. A girl with blonde, wavy hair pulled into a ponytail was sitting there in his place. He stood in front of her and glared down his nose at her. She was on his computer. DiNozzo coughed.

"Excuse me." he said staring at her with a smile. DiNozzo was always nice to pretty girls. "That is my desk that you're sitting at. And I also believe that that is my computer that you are on and how did you even get in to it in the first place?" The girl stared at him for a minute evaluating him. Then she shook her head and exited out of whatever she was doing on Tony's computer.

"I'm Emmy Clark and I'm waiting for Special Agent Gibbs." She said matter-o-factly. " Oh and I'm here to pay Abby a visit. Although we'll see if she remembers me." she added with a smile.

"Okay. I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo this is Special Agent Ziva David and Special Agent Timothy McGee." DiNozzo said pointing out Ziva and McGee who were sitting at the other two desks. McGee smiled broadly at her and waved and Ziva nodded. Ziva was slow to trust.

"Yeah I don't need the introductions. I already know you guys. I have worked here ever since Agent McGee got transferred from the nerd branch. That's where I work now and I have to tell you it is SO nice to be around real people for a change. Or at least people who don't stare at me all day long or talk about nothing but computers." Emmy said. DiNozzo and McGee's heads snapped up and Ziva rolled her eyes at them.

Emmy was particularly pretty though. Besides her gorgeous hair her eyes were alarmingly green and shined. Her face was delicate and strong at the same time. She worked with computers too, since she was in the "nerd branch". DiNozzo was surprised but still, pretty AND smart? What could be better?

"Why do you need to see Agent Gibbs?" DiNozzo asked working hard to try and charm Emmy. Emmy was taken aback. She laughed.

"Yeah, first, girls with brains like mine don't date guys with egos like yours. So you can give up trying to flirt with me, Agent DiNozzo." Emmy said. DiNozzo frowned. Most girls were always charmed by him. Ziva chuckled under her breath. " And second of all, Gibbs is going to come storming in here at any second telling you that there is a 13 year old girl who has been attacked and her father is a very important officer of the navy. Any more questions?" Emmy's confidence seemed to be radiating off of her body.

DiNozzo stared at her with a very judgmental look. McGee had his eyebrows raised and his eyes were about as big as tennis balls.

"Listen, Ms. Clark," DiNozzo said staring into Emmys eyes with an angry expression. "I'm Senior Field Agent here and I'm afraid I'm guna' have to tell you to go back to where you came from. And next time you have to deal with Agents you might want to be a little more respectful." Tony wasn't mad. He just found the girl highly annoying and rude and he wanted to put her in her place. Emmy smiled in a very annoyed fashion.

"Well Agent DiNozzo I'm afraid that I am going to stay right here until Agent Gibbs comes and tells you all to get your gear. Then I'm going to be cordially inviting myself to say 'I told you so'. " Tony looked surprised. But Emmy wasn't finished. "And next time you deal with people whose I.Q. is significantly higher than yours, you might want to try treating them as though they're your boss, because chances are, they will be someday." Emmy finished her speech with a huff, put her hands on her hips and walked towards Gibbs desk, leaving Tony standing there with a perplexed look on his face. McGee watched her as she went with a smile on his face. Ziva looked impressed.

The elevator doors opened and Gibbs walked out with his normal angry look. He had his usual black coffee clutched in his hand as well. Emmy was standing there with an expectant look on her face, waiting for the words that knew were going to come out of his mouth at any moment.

"Grab your gear." Gibbs said. DiNozzo was now extremely annoyed, especially after Emmy passed him with an extremely smug smile on her face and whispered 'I told you so' under her breath. His face was now hardened with annoyance and Ziva took one look at him and laughed.

"I hate that girl." he said glaring after her as she was speaking to Gibbs. Ziva chuckled.

"And why would that be Tony?" She said, still with a smile spread across her face. "Because she's smarter than you? Because she's stronger than you?" Tony's lip twitched.

**Present Day**

Special Agent Emmy Clark was enjoying a restful night off from her job at the Naval Criminal Investigative Services, or NCIS for short. Agent Clark was pretty young to be an agent but her age didn't bother her boss or any of her coworkers. She was only 26 but in her opinion she was a very smart and very capable agent.

Her usually wavy, golden hair was wet and pulled up into a high ponytail. Her beautiful, unbelievably green eyes were drowsy and had sort of glazed look over them. She was in her pajamas and robe and was watching TV on her comfy, plush couch. She yawned and got up from her cozy spot to brew some tea. She walked around her kitchen, grabbing a cup and a tea bag and putting a pot of water on her stove. She started to turn around to make some popcorn as her dinner because she didn't want to cook.

When she did, she saw a black figure in front of her. A man was standing there dressed in all black and wearing a ski mask. He had a gun pointed at her. As soon as Emmy saw it she sprung into action. She kicked the gun out of the man's hand and prepared to fight. He stumbled back and when Emmy saw his hand again there was a knife in it. She wasn't ready for it and he lunged at her. The assailant's knife plunged through her skin and into her side. Emmy stumbled back. When she came to her senses the assailant had sprinted out of her house. Emmy was leaning on the counter. She needed to call Special Agent Timothy McGee. Tim was Emmy's boyfriend but he was also an amazing agent. She desperately needed his help. She scrambled for her phone and shakily dialed his number.

"Hello?" he said when he picked up. Emmy gasped.

"Tim, I've been attacked. Someone stabbed me. I need your help." She said and she could almost hear McGee's worry over the phone. She could hear him gasp.

"Oh God Emmy. I'll call the hospital and I'll be there as quick as I can. Just stay on the phone with me okay?" he was panicking. Emmy knew it. She tried to talk but couldn't. She was seeing white lights in front of her eyes.

"Tim," she whispered to him. "I see light. Please, please hurry Tim." She could hear McGee screaming at her into the phone but she fell on to her kitchen floor anyways.

Special Agent Timothy McGee stared at the phone. His face was etched with worry. McGee was somebody who would remind you of a teddy bear and the instant you saw him you would want to pinch his cheeks and give him a hug. His dirty blonde hair was cut short and his eyes were a dull, but pretty green. He and Agent Clark had been dating for some time and he always worried about her. Right now, Tim knew Emmy was hurt and he was completely panicking. He called Gibbs.

"Gibbs. Emmy's been stabbed and I'm heading to her house. The ambulance is on its way over there. We need a team of agents over there NOW!" he shouted into phone. When he pulled up to Emmy's house his car screeched to a stop. He sprinted out of the car and up her steps. He grabbed the knob and found the door open.

He pulled out his gun. He knew he shouldn't go in without backup but in his point of view this wasn't a time for him to be careful. He went into Emmy's house silently and scanned the whole thing before going to the kitchen. When he saw Emmy lying on the ground in blood soaked pajamas and a knife sticking out of her side he ran to her and bent down.

"Emmy, Emmy!" He was feeling around her neck trying desperately to find her pulse. Emmy stirred and as soon as her eyes opened a look of unbearable pain appeared on her face. She reached for McGee's hand and squeezed it.

"Tim, Tim. It hurts so bad." Emmy said with a tear sliding down her cheek. "Please Tim just get the knife out. Please." She was sobbing now. McGee knew he couldn't do what she wanted. He reached up to Emmy's counter to grab the towel that was sitting on it. He dabbed around the knife trying to soak up some of the blood.

"Emmy, sweetie I can't. You will die. I can't let you die Emmy. I need you to live." McGee said. He heard sirens outside and prayed they were for Emmy, who was still sobbing into his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

When the NCIS team arrived the paramedics were carefully strapping Emmy to the stretcher. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs came storming into the kitchen. Gibbs was an ex- marine. His salt and pepper hair was cut uncomfortably short on the sides and remained long only on the top of his head. His ice blue eyes could scare anyone. He was carrying coffee and he was angry. Agent Ziva David came in after him with just a hint of worry visible in her hardened face. Ziva was a former Mossad Officer. She had very dark hair that was pulled back in a pony tail and very dark eyes that could remind someone of chocolate. Although her personality was not as warming. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo followed close behind, glancing around and examining Emmy's house. DiNozzo was your average male. He was very arrogant and immature but he was a good agent none the less. He had gelled up dirty blonde hair and green blue eyes. He, Ziva and Gibbs were dressed in black jackets and matching hats with 'NCIS' printed on both of them.

"You know it's not often you get to see where a coworker lives. Especially one that is involved with another coworker. Isn't that right McGee? I'm only sorry Ziva wasn't the one that got stabbed." DiNozzo said with his usual pretension. Ziva looked at him and flashed a sarcastic smile.

"Are you particularly attached to you balls Tony?" She asked him casually, toying with the knife on her belt. DiNozzo glanced down at her with a worried look and then walked towards where Emmy was being carted away. He tried hard not to show it but he was just as worried as McGee was. In fact, they all were. McGee was just the only one who was showing it.

"DiNozzo, David. Stay on task." Gibbs said putting down his coffee and putting on latex gloves. "Oh, and McGee." Gibbs said.

"Yeah Boss?" McGee asked looking up at Gibbs from the ground. Gibbs stared at McGee until McGee realized that Gibbs was implying he get up off of his knees. McGee quickly stood up.

"Go with Agent Clark." he said once McGee was on his feet. It was strange of Gibbs to be nice but this was an exception. Gibbs hated it when one of his own agents was hurt on his watch and he wanted to make sure that they didn't die either. McGee nodded shakily and ran after the paramedics to go to the hospital.

"DiNozzo, David. Search the house. And don't you dare miss anything. I want everything bagged and tagged and sent to Abby." Gibbs went over to the pool of blood and started poking around and generally doing what Gibbs does. DiNozzo and David started bagging things.

"I call the bathroom and bedroom." DiNozzo said and half ran to get there. Ziva rolled her eyes. When Tony entered the bedroom he looked at a metal framed bed with regular blue sheets. He found this boring so he proceeded to the closet. When he opened it he sifted through all of Agent Clarks clothes and when he got to the back he found something that was very exciting to him.

"Ha, ha, ha," he laughed and from the closet he pulled one of McGee's shirts. Ziva came in to see what he had found. "The McGeek stays the night. How interesting." Ziva entered the bedroom and made a beeline for the nightstand. From it she picked up a book titled Deep Six. Ziva laughed.

"Clark has been reading McGee's book." She said and she dropped it into a bag. Deep Six was a book that McGee had written with characters based off of the NCIS team. "Wait till Gibb's sees this."

"See what, Agent David?" Gibbs said. Ziva almost jumped. Gibbs was known for sneaking up on his team members. He walked over to Ziva and took the book from her. Gibbs stared at her as if to say 'so what' and then walked back into the kitchen.

DiNozzo entered the bathroom and laughed. There were two toothbrushes in a cup by the sink. One was pink and one was blue. DiNozzo bagged them both.

"Oh Abby is not going to be very happy about this." Tony said to himself, smiling. Abby and McGee had gone on a couple of dates once before.

"I found her purse!" Ziva called from the living room. DiNozzo and Gibbs walked up to her. Ziva had the purse in one hand and Clark's cell phone in the other. She was sifting through Clark's incoming calls and messages.

"This must be her personal phone because at least half of these calls have to be from McGee. But there are a number of calls from another number. I can have Abby run the phone records." Ziva said. Gibbs nodded and pulled off his rubber gloves.

"Call McGee. Tell him to call me the minute Clark is awake and ready to talk." Gibbs shouted at Ziva and DiNozzo as he grabbed his coffee and walked from the room. Tony sighed.

"I guess it's just you and me, Agent David." he said smiling broadly at her.

"Yes Tony. It always is. I must be doing something to offend Gibbs because I don't deserve to have to work with you for half the night." Ziva said scanning the room to see if she missed anything. Tony was taking out his phone. He dialed McGee's number and waited.

"Timothy McGee." McGee said into the phone when he picked up.

"So how long have you and Agent Clark been living together?" DiNozzo asked him. When McGee heard this he covered his eyes with his hands.

"We are not living together. It's just convenient for her to have stuff at my place and me to have stuff at her place." McGee said trying his hardest to be patient with DiNozzo. DiNozzo just smiled.

"Anyways, Gibbs told me to tell him when Emmy's awake so, how's she doing?" DiNozzo said his voice going from joking to serious. McGee sighed.

"She's stable. The knife didn't go through any vital organs. She just lost a lot of blood. They stitched her up and she's sleeping now but I'll call you the minute she wakes up." McGee said. DiNozzo nodded and hung up. Ziva looked at Tony questioningly.

"Well?" Ziva asked. "Are you going to tell me is she's all right?" she was becoming irritated. Ziva was a little impatient.

"She's stable. But McGee said that the knife didn't through any vital organs. It's almost like whoever attacked her, wasn't trying to kill her." Tony said zoning out as he thought. Ziva was now deep into thought as well.

"So whoever stabbed her didn't want her dead?" Ziva asked. Tony nodded. They both stored this in their memory and got back to searching. Ziva started searching the couch. Tony went over to the kitchen and opened cupboards and looked under the counters. He got onto his hands and knees and looked under the dining room table, which was covered with a table cloth. When he did, he saw a gun.

"Ziva." he called crawling back out from underneath the table. "I've got a gun!" Ziva came over to him. DiNozzo examined it. "No rounds are missing." he said to her. "That means that Clark must have hit it out of his hand. At least she defended herself from being shot." Ziva held out a bag and Tony dropped the gun in.


	3. Chapter 3

At NCIS, Gibbs walked into Abby Sciuto's lab with his coffee in one hand and a Caf- POW slurpee in the other. When he walked in, Abby's head shot up. Abby was a very happy person. At first glance she looked pretty gothic because of her black hair and dark makeup but she was kind of like a big kid. She wore her hair in pigtails and loved to hug people. But when it came to her job she was a serious as she could be. She was amazing at forensics and pretty much ran on caffeine. She smiled at Gibbs and he put the slurpee on the table. Abby grabbed it and took a long sip.

"Gibbs I'm so glad you're here!" Abby said, putting her slurpee down to hug him. "How is Emmy?" she asked. Whenever an agent was in trouble Abby always showed her worry, no matter if she didn't like the agent all that much. Gibb's stared at her.

"She's fine for now, Abs. What have you got for me?" Gibbs said. Abby nodded and calmed down a little. She grabbed her mouse and stared at her computer screen.

"Okay, so the knife is a CRKT Ultima. That's a standard combat knife. It generally has a five inch blade. Also, I've confirmed from the sample that you gave me that the only blood at the scene of the crime was blood type O negative," Abby explained to Gibbs, bringing up images on her computer as she did so, "Oh and the gun that Tony and Ziva got to me was a .9 mm CZ- USA 75B Compact Pistol. None of the rounds were missing so the assailant didn't have time to shoot her. I'm running her phone records now but I'll call you the minute I have something."

"Thanks Abs." Gibbs said as he walked out of her lab. Abby nodded and got back to work. Gibbs was walking down to autopsy. He had asked Dr. Donald Mallard, or Ducky, to get Agent Clark's file to see if he could find anything from it. Ducky was an aged English man. He talked with a British accent and he wore circular glasses. Ducky had grey hair with hints of brown and blonde hair almost painted in. His blue eyes were almost always warming. Gibbs walked in to autopsy and found Ducky talking to himself. This wasn't very unusual when there was a body in autopsy but since there wasn't, it was pretty strange.

"Who you talking to Ducky?" Gibbs asked walking up to where Ducky was standing. Ducky looked around.

"Well Gibbs I honestly don't know. I was talking to Mr. Palmer but he seems to have, uh, disappeared." Jimmy Palmer was Ducky's assistant. Ducky looked back at the file. "Uh, yes from the doctor's report Agent Clark was stabbed in her side. The knife didn't pass through any vital organs but there was a lot of blood loss. They had to administer her at least two pints of blood. Her blood type is O negative" Gibbs nodded.

"So all the blood at the crime scene was hers." Gibb's said. Ducky nodded. "All right. Call me if you have something." Gibbs said, starting to walk out of the room.

"Jethro?" Ducky called after him. Gibbs stopped.

"Yeah?" he said. Ducky sucked in some air.

"Is Emmy all right?" Ducky asked. "We're all very worried about her Jethro." Gibbs nodded.

"Yeah. She's all right." Gibbs said unconcernedly and he walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

At the hospital, McGee was sitting in an uncomfortable chair with fabric that itched. He was still waiting for Emmy to wake up. She was sleeping in a bed with a bandage wrapped around her middle. McGee could hear her breathing. It sort of calmed him to hear it. The door opened behind him and he turned around in his chair. Abby walked in quietly and pulled up a chair next to McGee. McGee looked at her and she held out her arms to offer him a hug. He reached over his chair and hugged her.

"It's going to be okay Timmy." she said to him as she hugged him. "It'll be okay." McGee pulled away.

"Thanks Abs." he said. "I know you hated it that we were together. I'm sorry."

"Oh McGee. I could never hate you or Emmy. I'm happy for you guys." Abby said.

"Thanks Abby." McGee said. He reached over and held Emmy's hand. He looked at Abby and she half smiled. "What have you found?" he asked her. Abby stared at his hand holding Emmy's and sort of glared at it for a little. "Uh, Abby?" McGee asked.

"Oh, right!" Abby said, "Well all the blood at the crime scene is hers. I ran her phone records but most of the calls are from you. The knife doesn't have any fingerprints or the gun but-"

"Gun?" McGee asked. Abby nodded.

"First of all McGee, never interrupt me." Abby said, "Second, yes there was a gun. Right now it looks like Emmy somehow got the gun out of her assailants hand but he still managed to stab her. Oh and one more thing. What time did she call you?" McGee sighed.

"It was around ten o'clock. I was at home. We had watched a movie together. She told me she was just going to relax and try and get some sleep. Abby I should have stayed. I could have helped her. Abby, I could have saved her, if I had just been there. If I had been there, she wouldn't be here!" McGee was completely blaming himself for it and Abby knew it.

"McGee, it's not your fault." Abby said. She was trying to be comforting but McGee was freaking out. He shook his head.

"No Abby, it was my fault. If I had just been there!" McGee was standing now. He wanted to scream. He wanted Gibbs to be there so Gibbs would hit him on the back of the head for freaking out and showing weakness. He kicked the wall and let out sort of a half scream. Abby stood up.

"Stop it Timmy." Abby said. She sat him down. "McGee you need to calm down. There is nothing you can do right now except to solve this case. All right? Now calm down and get your butt in gear!" Abby stared at him for a while. "Okay Timmy?" her voice sort of softened a little. McGee sighed.

"Yeah Abby, I know. I know." McGee said. He put his face in his hands. Abby put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay McGee." Abby said. A ruffle of sheets caused McGee and Abby's heads to shoot up towards Emmy. Her eyelids were fluttering. She blinked a couple of times before her eyes opened.

"Tim?" she asked groggily, staring at him. McGee grabbed her hand and sat down beside her.

"Hey I'm here. It's okay." McGee lifted her hand up to his face and kissed the back of her hand. "Gibb's really needs to talk to you. I'm going to call him right now. Can you stay awake? How do you feel?" Emmy smiled.

"I'm okay Tim. Really. I can stay awake. It's okay." McGee smiled.

"Okay," he said. "Abby, can you stay with her?" Abby smiled and nodded. McGee exited the room, whipping his phone out as he went. As soon as he was gone, Abby reached out and hugged Emmy.

"I'm really glad your okay." she said. Emmy smiled.

"Have you got anything on who attacked me?" Emmy asked when Abby was sitting back down.

"Well I was telling McGee this too. The gun and knife don't have any fingerprints on them. I haven't checked the bullets yet. I ran your phone records but now that your awake, is there anyone you can think of that would want to hurt you?" Abby explained to her, pacing back and forth.

"Hurt? Don't you mean kill?" Emmy asked. Abby shook her head.

"The knife didn't go through any vital organs. Whoever stabbed you, wasn't trying to kill you."

"So we know that my attacker was trained."

"Right," Abby said then she paused."Trained in what exactly?" Abby asked. Emmy sort of laughed.

"Trained enough to know where my vital organs are. The man was standing 4 feet away from me. When he attacked me he had to lunge for me. He had to have known where to strike or I would be on a metal slab in Ducky's lab instead of in a hospital bed." Emmy said.

"Right." Abby replied. "But I think Gibb's knows that. Hopefully, since you only had to have stitches, you'll be able to come back and help us. I'm going to go ask Timmy" Emmy smiled and Abby gave her quick hug before going out and talking to McGee.

McGee hung up his phone and turned around to see Abby standing in front of him.

"Can she come back with us?" Abby asked hopefully. McGee nodded.

"Yeah she can come." He was smiling broadly. He and Abby walked back into Emmy's room.

"Hey. You have to get dressed. You're coming back to NCIS with us." Abby said. Emmy smiled and got out of bed. Abby shooed McGee out so Emmy could get dressed and a couple minutes later Abby and Emmy came walking out with Emmy dressed in jeans and a baby blue shirt. Emmy walked over to the hospital desk to sign some papers and get a prescription for pain killers. When she came back, McGee walked towards her and hugged her.

"I was so worried about you." he said to her.

"I know Tim." she said. "I know." Abby cleared her throat and they separated.

"Who's driving?" Abby asked. They started walking towards the hospital exit. When neither McGee nor Clark answered Abby just said. "Fine. I'll drive."


	5. Chapter 5

A couple minutes later when they got to NCIS, and McGee and Clark had gotten to their desks, Gibbs walked up.

"McGee, Clark I want you both in interrogation now." Gibbs said walking right past them to the elevator. McGee and Clark almost had to run to get into the elevator in time. When they were in the elevator, Emmy spoke.

"Gibbs?" she said, "Why exactly are we going to interrogation? Do you have a lead or something on who attacked me?" Gibb's didn't answer. Emmy looked slightly annoyed.

"Okay Gibbs, that's fine you can just ignore me," Emmy said, "You know it's not like I've been stabbed or anything." Emmy was more than annoyed now. Gibbs looked at her and the elevator dinged. Gibb's stepped off and Clark and McGee followed. He walked into the interrogation room and motioned for them to sit down. Emmy did and McGee stood next to her.

"Well?" Emmy asked, "Are you going to tell me why I'm in interrogation or not?"

"I just want to know what happened," Gibbs said. Emmy gave him a very annoyed look.

"Gibbs," she said slowly, "Did you really just drag me down to interrogation when I have a hole in my side to ask me something that you could have asked me upstairs?" Emmy asked. She was angry. Gibb's knew it and McGee definitely knew it. He always knew when Emmy was mad. People usually didn't get mad at Gibbs. Mostly because he would murder anyone who did. Gibbs stared at her.

"Look, we are all worried about you. Now I want to find the bastard that did this to you so I can put their ass in jail all right!" Gibbs was leaning forward. It was rare that Gibbs showed any emotion so when he did, it was very surprising. McGee stood there with his mouth dangling open. Emmy stared at him, taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"So, that's why I dragged your ass down here Emmy. So I could take care of you. So I could make sure that you're safe. Now tell me what happened." Gibb's said. Emmy sighed.

"Okay," she said, "It was around ten o'clock. I was just relaxing at home and watching some TV. I got up to make some tea. I didn't hear anything but when I turned around there was a man dressed in all black. He had a ski mask on so I couldn't see his face. The only thing I saw was that his eyes were blue. He had a gun in his left hand. As soon as I saw it I kicked it out of his hand. I didn't expect him to have any more weapons so when he came up with a knife I wasn't ready for it. I really couldn't defend myself from a knife so he managed to stab me. I stumbled back and when I came to my senses the guy was gone. So I called McGee and he came and helped me." Gibbs took a breath.

"Okay," he said. "Is that all you remember?"Emmy thought a little.

"Yeah, that's all I remember." she said.

"Okay," Gibbs said, "What's your story McGee?" McGee sighed and thought it over.

"We had watched a movie earlier that night. I drove her home. Then I went home. Around ten o'clock Emmy called me. She told me that she had been stabbed and I rushed right over. On my way I called the hospital and NCIS. When I got there the front door was unlocked. I went in and scanned the whole house before going into the kitchen. I saw Emmy lying on the floor in blood soaked pajamas with a knife sticking out of her right side. I ran to her and after a while, I found a pulse. A couple minutes later the paramedics came in and she got sent to the hospital." McGee explained to Gibbs. Gibbs nodded.

"Okay," Gibbs said. Gibbs got up and he started to walk from the room.

"That's it?" Emmy asked, "That's all I need to answer?" Emmy sort of looked confused. Gibbs nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "For now," Emmy raised her eyebrows.

"Okay," she said. She stood up. "I'm going back upstairs." Emmy started walking out the door. McGee looked at Gibbs as if to ask permission to go upstairs. Gibbs gave him "the look" and McGee nodded and ran after Emmy.


	6. Chapter 6

When they got into the elevator Tim looked at Emmy sideways. Emmy smiled.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" she asked smiling and keeping her eyes foreword. McGee smiled too.

"I don't know," he said, now completely staring at her. She turned and looked at him. She stepped closer to him.

"Timmy," she said. She was standing about 2 inches away from him and looking up into his eyes. She kissed him softly. "Thank you. So much. I guess I owe you my life now." She wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him. He smiled and gently kissed the top of her head. The elevator dinged. DiNozzo was there when the doors opened. He had a piece of paper in his hand and as soon as he saw McGee and Clark embracing he laughed.

"McGee! Didn't think you were getting that kind of action." DiNozzo said smiling. Clark walked out of the elevator and up to DiNozzo.

"Are you enjoying tormenting my boyfriend Tony?" she asked, glaring into DiNozzo's eyes. DiNozzo looked down at her and shook his head rapidly. "Good," Clark said and walked back to McGee whose eyes had widened. "Now what is that?" Clark asked waving her hand to the piece of paper. DiNozzo looked down at it.

"Oh, well, uh this is your phone records and credit card bills. I was on my way to tell Gibbs this but I guess I can tell you. We traced some of the calls that you've been getting from a number-"

"The weird anonymous ones," Clark put in. DiNozzo glared at her for a second for interrupting him then continued.

"Right, the weird anonymous ones," he said, "Any ways we traced the number back to a cell phone that is registered to a Mathew Clark. Any idea who that is?" Emmy had gasped when she heard the name.

"Mathew Clark is my father." Emmy said. She had grabbed McGee's hand and was looking down at the ground.

"So we're looking for your father?" DiNozzo asked. Clark shook her head. McGee answered for her.

"DiNozzo, her father has been dead for almost ten years." he said staring at DiNozzo. DiNozzo stared back with a slightly confused look.

"So we're looking for your dead father?" DiNozzo asked. Clark nodded. "How did your father die? I'm sorry I have to ask but it may be pertinent to the case."

"I understand," Clark said. She walked over to her desk with McGee holding her hand and DiNozzo following. She sat down and McGee pulled up his chair next to her. DiNozzo stood across from them.

"All right. Like McGee said, my father's been dead for almost ten years. One night when we were walking home in a sort of bad neighborhood a man jumped out with a knife and tried to mug us. My dad, always trying to be a hero, told me to run and get out of here. I ran. I mean I was only sixteen. I was scared. I found the nearest police officer and when I came back my dad was lying on the ground with a knife in his side. When he got to the hospital he was dead because of the blood loss." Emmy sniveled a little. She tried to hide her face so DiNozzo wouldn't see realize that she was almost crying. Out of respect DiNozzo looked away. She buried her face into McGee's shirt and started sobbing. McGee hugged her.

"Hey Emmy, its okay. It's going to be okay." he said. Emmy let go of him and sat back in her chair. Her eyes were red and she wiped them.

"Oh god. I'm sorry," Emmy blew her nose and looked back at DiNozzo. "Oh and Tony if you ever, and I mean ever, tell anyone that I cried, I'm going to kick your ass." DiNozzo smiled and walked back to his desk. Gibbs walked up behind Emmy.

"You cried?" he asked standing behind her. Emmy closed her eyes and sort of screamed in her head. She turned around slowly, faking a smile.

"No?" she said with her huge fake smile. Gibbs raised his eyebrows at her. Emmy's smile faded into a frown. "Yes," she said. Gibbs smacked her on the back of the head. Emmy went back to her smile.

"Thank you Gibbs," she said. As soon as Gibbs turned around she glared. DiNozzo started laughing. Emmy turned her glare at him and he stopped. Ziva smiled.

"You know Tony, it's nice to have someone around here who doesn't take any of your crap either." Ziva said putting a big emphasis on 'crap'. She sat back in her chair and DiNozzo frowned at her. Emmy smiled.

"Thank you Ziva. I'm guessing you do this too, but I take pride in the fact that he's afraid of me. It means that he isn't as though as he thinks he is." Emmy said, walking up to Ziva's desk and acting like DiNozzo couldn't hear her. DiNozzo looked to McGee for support but McGee was smiling too.

"Hey Probie!" DiNozzo shouted. "What are you laughing at?" he asked. McGee tried to stop laughing but a smile was staying at the corners of his mouth. DiNozzo narrowed his eyes at him.

"That's better," he said. "And as for you two," he turned to Ziva's desk but neither Clark nor Ziva were there. DiNozzo turned back turned to McGee. "They're right behind me aren't they?" he asked McGee. McGee nodded. DiNozzo started to turn around but before he could, Ziva slammed his chair into his desk so he was being squished in between the two. DiNozzo's eyes bugged out and he groaned. Ziva smiled and Clark walked back to her desk, laughing. Gibbs gave Ziva a look that a parent would give their kid if they were misbehaving. Ziva released DiNozzo and walked back to her desk.

DiNozzo sucked in air and glared at Ziva. Ziva mock pouted at him and turned her attention back to her computer screen. Just then, Director Leon Vance walked up. He didn't even look at Tony, Tim, or Ziva but walked right up to Emmy who was sitting at her desk and staring at her computer screen, trying to act as though she didn't realize that Director Vance was coming right towards her. Director Vance was a very commanding man. He was black and his brown hair was cut frighteningly short on his head and you could see his skin past his hair. His dark brown eyes, that were almost black, were almost as scary as Gibbs's were.

"How are you feeling Agent Clark?" Director Vance asked in a very businesslike voice. Clark looked up and tried to act as though she hadn't noticed that the director was standing right in front of her. She smiled and nodded.

"Fine. Well, I guess as well as I could feel considering I have a hole in my side." Clark said with a very large and sarcastic smile plastered on her face. McGee, Ziva and DiNozzo stared at her with some surprise. Clark was an amazingly smart person but nobody thought she would be dumb enough to address her boss with such sarcasm and disrespect. But apparently the director was in a good mood because he gave Clark a little half smile and proceeded to walk to Gibbs desk. He stood at Gibbs's desk for a second, waiting for Gibbs to look up. When he didn't, Vance coughed. Gibbs looked up.

"Agent Gibbs I need you to show me anything you have on Agent Clark's attacker." Gibbs stared at him.

"I'll let you know the minute I have something but at the moment I don't have any pertinent information." DiNozzo interrupted.

"Actually boss, we know who was making phone calls to Clark's personal phone. The phone number matched one of a Mathew Clark which is Emmy's father, but according to Emmy he's been dead for 10 years." he explained to Gibbs, bringing up images on a screen while he talked. Gibbs turned to Emmy.

"Can you think of anyone who would have access to that phone?" Gibbs asked. Emmy looked at him.

"Uh, yeah," she said with sort of a dazed tone in her voice, "My step-mom would have. Or anyone who has been in her house. That's her home phone number." Emmy said.

"Address." Gibbs said reaching into his file drawer for his gun and clip. Emmy grabbed a little book and rifled through it until she apparently found what she was looking for.

"409 Vinton Street. She lives in Alexandria." Gibbs nodded.

"DiNozzo, David you're with me. Clark you stay glued to McGee's side." Gibbs said as he walked towards the elevator. DiNozzo and David scrambled to get their gear so they would be able to get to the elevator in time before the doors closed. Clark sighed.

"So it's just you and me?" she asked McGee leaning back in her chair. McGee nodded and smiled.

"But you have to take this seriously. When Gibb's says 'glued to my side' he means glued to my side." McGee said, standing up and walking to Clark's desk. Clark stood up and linked arms with him.

"I can deal with that," She said looking up at him and smiling. McGee smiled back at her. "Where are you going anyways?" Clark asked. McGee laughed.

"I'm going down to Abby's to see if I can help with anything. You're good with computers. You're better than me actually. You can help too." he said, walking Emmy to the elevator and pushing the down button.


	7. Chapter 7

After a short and uneventful elevator ride down, McGee and Emmy walked into Abby's lab with smiles on their faces. Abby was transfixed onto her computer.

"Hey Abby," Emmy said sitting down. Abby turned to her.

"Emmy!" she shouted and gave her a hug. Emmy smiled. When they first met, Emmy and Abby were in complete awe of each other. They were both whizzes on a computer and they completely respected each other. Now they were almost best friends and whenever McGee did something stupid they would gang up on him which made for an amusing situation.

"Anything you need McGee and me to help you with?" Clark asked when Abby pulled away from her. Abby looked around.

"Um, well you can help me to try and find out who belongs to this fingerprint." Abby said pointing to a picture on her computer. Clark furrowed her eyebrows at it.

"Where did you find it?" she asked finally after staring at it for a minute. Abby went over to a table which had evidence bags spread over the entire thing. She rifled through them and pulled up a single bullet. Clark and McGee raised their eyebrows at it. Abby smiled.

"I got a fingerprint. Obviously. When I ran the gun I didn't find anything but as soon as I ran the bullets I came up with this baby," Abby said. "But I've run it through everything so far but I haven't come up with anything." Just as Abby said this, her computer made a beeping sound and a 74% match popped up. She turned to it but when she saw who the match was she frowned. Clark and McGee peered over her shoulder at it.

"That can't be," McGee said unbelievingly. Abby looked worried. She turned to Clark who was looking worried as well.

"Do you have any siblings Emmy?" Abby asked sort of half pouting at her. Clark shook her head. Abby sighed. "So why is this 74% fingerprint match of you?" Clark was dazed. She just shrugged.

"Excuse me." She said and ran from the room.

Yeah I know it's really really short. But it's very necessary to lead us towards the stabber!


	8. Chapter 8

"Excuse me." She said and ran from the room.

"Emmy, come back!" McGee shouted after her. He gave Abby a very quick look that sort of said sorry and ran after Emmy. Abby frowned at the computer screen and started to run the fingerprint again.

Emmy ran to the girl's bathroom and sank into a corner. This was the worst day of her life. She was confused. The only sibling she could think of was one that died at birth. When Emmy's real mother was pregnant she was supposed to have twins. When she gave birth to them, only Emmy survived and her poor twin sister died. Emmy had never considered that her sister might still be alive until now. She had never told anyone about that. And besides, she hadn't figured it out for herself until about 20 years ago. Her mother had told Emmy when her mom was on her death bed. Emmy's real mother had died of cancer. Emmy didn't think she'd ever have to think about that again.

Tim peeked into the girl's bathroom. When he saw Emmy sitting in the corner and staring off into space he checked to make sure that no one else was in the bathroom then locked the door and sat down next to Emmy. She just stared. Then she turned her head slowly to look at him. Her eyes were watering.

"Tim," she said as a single tear leaked out of her eye and ran slowly down her cheek. He wiped it. She sniffed and laughed quietly. "This has been the worst day of my life. I had to remember two of the most horrible things that happened to me." McGee put his arm around her and she leaned on his shoulder as another tear dribbled down her cheek.

"Do you need anything?" McGee asked, looking into her red and tearful eyes. That was what he loved about Emmy: her eyes. He thought they were the most beautiful thing about her. Whether she was crying or happy her eyes sparkled like jewels. Emmy shook her head.

"Just you Tim." She said and buried her face into his shoulder while sobbing and shaking. McGee hugged her. He knew she needed someone. He knew that she needed someone she trusted and could express any emotion to. He also knew that he was that person. He kissed the top of her head. Then, with horrible timing, his phone went off. Emmy sat up, sniffing. McGee pulled his phone out and looked at it. It was Gibbs. He answered it.

"McGee." He said. Emmy could hear Gibbs talking to him. It sounded like he was annoyed. McGee kept on nodding and trying to say something but apparently Gibbs kept cutting him off.

"Gibb's needs us. He said to meet him down in Abby's lab. And he said to stop locking the girl's bathroom." He said to Emmy after he had hung up the phone. Emmy laughed feebly. She stood up and grabbed some paper towels. She blew her nose hard and wiped her eyes. She sighed and started to walk to the door. McGee followed her. When he caught up to her he put his arm around her.

"Thanks Tim," Emmy said. McGee looked tenderly at her and smiled.

"You're welcome," he said. They were about to kiss when they were both slapped sharply on the back of the head.

"Stop it," Gibbs said to them. McGee and Clark made faces of pain and rubbed the back of their heads. When the pain had passed then jogged to try and keep up with Gibbs, who was walking at cheetah speeds.

When they walked into Abby's lab she was jumping up and down.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs! I found why the fingerprint I found is a 74 percent match for Emmy!" She exclaimed. Gibbs gave her a look. "Okay, so I ran the fingerprint again through AFIS and I came up with another match, besides Emmy. The match is of an Anastasia Denson. She has a criminal record with some minor theft but I got her address." Abby had been smiling but when she brought up the picture of Anastasia Denson, Clark stared at it.

If the girls had been wearing hoods they would have looked exactly alike. McGee stared at it too. Anastasia had the exact same facial features as Emmy. Her eyes were the same unbelievable green color as Emmy's. In fact, the only difference was that Clark's hair was golden and Anastasia's hair was a light brown. The resemblance was uncanny. Gibbs looked unconcerned and turned to Abby.

"Address." Gibbs said. Abby turned to the image of Anastasia's drivers license.

"Um, she lives at 16 Greenwich Drive. That's in Roanoke." She said, giving Gibbs a little smile. Gibbs turned to McGee and Clark.

"Clark, go home. Get some rest. McGee you have first shift. DiNozzo will be there later to relieve you." Gibbs said and half ran to get out of the room. Clark stood there with a look of disgust on her face.

"DiNozzo?" Agent Clark and Agent DiNozzo didn't have a very good relationship. When Emmy first came here, everyone liked her. Even Gibbs. But the only one she couldn't win over was DiNozzo. She had tried everything. She tried to quote movies for a whole day. She tried giving him a cupcake a day for a whole week but somehow, DiNozzo didn't like her. Abby came up to Emmy and gave her a hug.

"I wish you luck." Abby said to her. "But don't wear low cut shirts because Tony will try to find stuff to throw down it." Abby smiled. Clark groaned. She and McGee left Abby's lab so Clark would be forced to go home and relax a little.


	9. Chapter 9

In Roanoke, Gibbs, DiNozzo and David were searching Anastasia Denson's house. As it happened, she wasn't there. DiNozzo was searching her closet. David was taking pictures. Gibbs was searching her kitchen. Just then DiNozzo called out from the closet.

"Boss, I've got something." Gibbs and Ziva came over. There was a secret door hidden in the back of the closet. DiNozzo was looking at Gibbs. Gibbs cracked the door and walked into a room that wasn't much bigger than the closet its self. Ziva pulled the door open and stared into the room. The room was covered in newspaper articles and pictures. There were pictures of Emmy and her father. There was a picture of Emmy next to a picture of what Gibbs supposed was Anastasia. They really did look exactly alike. It was kind of creepy. DiNozzo peered in.

"Whoa." DiNozzo said. "What the hell is this?" He asked staring at the pictures. Ziva started taking pictures with her camera. Gibbs stared at them.

"It appears that Anastasia is a little bit psychic." Ziva said, now staring around. Gibbs pushed out of the room.

"Psych_o_, Ziva, psych_o_" DiNozzo said.

"All right, finish up. We're leaving." Gibbs said pulling off his gloves and walking out of sight. DiNozzo shrugged and followed him.

At 9 o'clock that night, DiNozzo was knocking on Emmy's door. She opened it with a smile on her face but as soon as she saw DiNozzo standing there, with a not so pleasant look on his face, it faded. McGee appeared next to her and nodded at DiNozzo.

"I'll see you later Emmy." He smiled at her. She nodded and kissed him on the cheek. DiNozzo snickered. McGee squeezed past DiNozzo and walked down Emmy's stairs. Emmy led DiNozzo into her house and sat down on the couch. She was watching a movie and eating popcorn. She was dressed in her pajama's. DiNozzo sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"What are you watching?" he asked. Emmy looked at him.

"Casablanca. Want some popcorn?" She asked him, offering him the bowl. DiNozzo took it and shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth. He and Clark sat in silence for a moment, watching the movie, before Clark looked at him.

"Why don't you like me Tony?" She said staring at him questioningly. DiNozzo shoved another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"I don't really know Emmy. Maybe it's because everyone likes you even though you're disrespectful and childish. Or maybe it's because you're cold and mean and very annoying." DiNozzo said. Emmy looked kind of shocked.

"DiNozzo, even though those are all probably reasons why you don't like me I think that the biggest reason is that you're jealous of me." Emmy said with a very serious look on her face. DiNozzo scoffed.

"Why would I be jealous of you?" he asked. Emmy shuffled a little.

" Maybe it's because you're the type of person who thinks of women as these play toys who can just be used and thrown away but deep down you want a real relationship. You're jealous of me because I'm in a very healthy relationship with an amazing person who I don't think you like very much." Emmy explained. DiNozzo sort of laughed. He looked around her house and snatched up a picture of a 4 year old girl and a beautiful women hugging the little girl.

"Whose this?" he asked staring at the picture. Emmy snatched the picture away from him. DiNozzo looked offended.

"That is my mother and me." she said, smiling. DiNozzo, gave her a very weird look. "I have it because my mom died when I was 6, my sister died when I was born, and my dad died when I was 16. All I have left of my mom is this." She said now looking at it sadly. DiNozzo jerked.

"Oh, sorry. I sort of dozed off there for a little." he said. Clark rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for that Tony. You're just such a good listener." She said sarcastically. Tony smiled.

"I try." he said and started throwing popcorn at Emmy in an attempt to get it down her tank top. Emmy reached over and snatched the popcorn away from him.

"Tony, do you even have feelings? Or are you just a shallow, pathetic excuse for a man? Have you ever even been in love? Because it would change you. A lot." She said. "I want to understand why you do these stupid, juvenile things". Tony was quiet.

"Emmy," he said quietly. "I have been in love." Emmy stared at him.

"DiNozzo, if you were in love why did you let it slip away? I know that as soon as I'm transferred Timothy and I probably can't be together anymore. But that doesn't stop me from loving him Tony. Because to be honest, when I'm with Tim I'm happier than I ever was. But when I'm around you I get the coldest feeling. The feeling that I'm around someone who really never has loved." Emmy stared at DiNozzo. He was just sitting there quiet as can be.

"Emmy, I think I know why I didn't like you. It was because you came off as this really cold person who had no feelings and wouldn't understand a thing about happiness and fun. But as I got to know you, it turned out that you were the exact opposite. You were childish and fun and happy. And I just didn't understand how someone who didn't give a lot of attention to things and was so awkward could love but I couldn't. So yeah Emmy, I think you're right that I'm jealous. I just never thought that I would admit it." he said, shaking his head and not making eye contact with Emmy. Emmy sighed.

"I'm glad that you did Tony." She said. She scooted closer to him. "And Tony, you just need to learn to enjoy the little things and even if you are childish, enjoy it. Because anyone who is lucky enough to be able to enjoy sort of a second childhood, should have no problem loving." She paused for a moment. "Friends?" Emmy said with a smile on her face. DiNozzo looked at her and smiled too.

"All right Emmy." he said, reaching out his hand. "Friends." He spit in his hand. Emmy looked mischievously at him. Then she spit in her hand too and they shook. As soon as they were done shaking, however Emmy looked disgusted and got up to wash her hands.

"So be honest Tony. You liked the cupcakes didn't you?" Emmy asked when she came back. Tony just smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Eventually, Emmy fell asleep on the couch. Tony was watching a movie and eating popcorn. He was tired, but he knew Gibbs would kill him if he found out that he had fallen asleep when he was supposed to be watching Emmy. He went into Emmy's kitchen to make himself some coffee.

He had just started brewing it when he heard a crash. He pulled his gun and ran into the room. There was a black figure trying to strangle Emmy, who was struggling. DiNozzo didn't have a shot. Emmy however, was prepared. She hit him in the ribs, then the instep, then the nose and finally, the groin. DiNozzo winced. The man had released her however and was groveling on the floor. Emmy sprang for her gun, which was sitting on the couch, and pointed it at the figure squirming on the floor.

"You might want to not break into someone's house if they have a gun." Emmy panted. DiNozzo looked surprised and impressed. He put away his gun and pulled out cuffs. He cuffed the man and yanked him up off of the ground. Emmy reached over and pulled the man's hood off. Emmy had no idea who he was.

"DiNozzo we need to take him back to NCIS." She said. DiNozzo nodded and walked him outside so he could put him in the car. A minute later Emmy appeared with jeans and a sweater on. She got in the front and DiNozzo drove off.

An hour later, Gibbs was walking into Abby's lab with a Caf-POW. Abby looked desperately at it and Gibbs handed it over. Abby took it and then immediately started talking.

"The guy who attacked Emmy is a one Grayson Fedmore. He's 30 years old and has a criminal record with breaking and entering and some petty theft. I also found that he is Anastasia Denson's common law husband. That's some pretty hinky stuff Gibbs. " Abby said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Abs," Gibbs said walking out of the room. Abby stood up straight and saluted him.

"Yes sir," she said in a gravelly voice. Gibbs turned around and smiled at her. Abby smiled back then turned back to her computer.

Gibbs came storming into the interrogation room. Grayson Fedmore was sitting back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face. Gibbs put a folder on the table and sat in the chair across from him.

"You gunna arrest me, or what?" he asked. He spoke with a voice that sounded like his I.Q. was in the range of 40. He was skinny and lean. He was slightly attractive with his shaggy brown hair slipping into his eyes. Gibbs just stared at him. "Do I need to call my lawyer?" he continued with a smirk on his face.

Emmy, McGee and DiNozzo were all in the viewing room, watching Gibbs as he sat. Emmy's jaw was set and she looked like she wanted to attack the man. DiNozzo glanced over at her and saw that McGee was holding on to her hand comfortingly. McGee whispered something in her ear and kissed her temple. Emmy let out some air and she relaxed a little.

DiNozzo's mind was wandering. Was he really jealous of Emmy? What he had said to her last night was partly true but he didn't think that was the real reason that he didn't like her all that much. _Oh god,_ DiNozzo thought. _It can't be. I don't have feelings for her do I? _ DiNozzo's eyes bugged out a little. He glanced over at Emmy. He stared at her for a second. Her head was laying on McGee's shoulder and McGee's arm was around her waist. DiNozzo relaxed a little. _Oh good. That's definitely not it. Maybe it's because she rejected me. What did she say? 'Girls like me don't date guys with ego's like yours' _ Tony looked at her again. He sighed. Just then Gibbs walked into the viewing room.

"McGee. You're staying with Clark tonight. You do not let her out of your sight. Not even for a second. You got it?" Gibbs asked with a glare set into his face. McGee nodded. DiNozzo exited the room, leaving McGee and Emmy alone. Emmy mock sighed.

"Now what can we do that makes sure you always see me?" Emmy said smiling and biting her lower lip. McGee grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

Emmys house was very quiet. Every light was off. Except for the one in her bedroom. In there it was a very active room. Tim and Emmy popped out from underneath Emmys covers.

Emmy's breathing was labored and her hair was sweaty and sticking to the side of her face. She pulled up the covers so they were over her body and looked at Tim. He was breathing hard and was just as sweaty as Emmy was. He looked over at her and smiled.

Tim leaned over and kissed her. Emmy kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him, pulling his body onto hers. Tim's hands landed on the bed so he was over Emmy. Tim grabbed Emmy's uncovered back and they rolled over, so Emmy was on top. She pulled back from him for a second.

"Go again?" she asked playfully. Tim answered her by leaning in and kissing her. He rolled her back over so she was on her back and kissed her neck. He could still smell the scent of Emmy's body wash through her sweat and it made a want fill him up.

He moved his kisses to her shoulder and arm and then to her chest. Emmy tilted her head back letting him kiss her everywhere. A phone went off and she groaned.

"Let it go to voicemail," Tim said pulling the covers away from Emmys stomach to kiss it. Emmy slapped him on the head and he sighed and sat up to look at her. Emmy reached for the phone that was buzzing on the night stand.

"It's your phone Tim." She said picking it up and answering it. "Agent McGee's phone." she said. Tim reached for it laughing and Emmy moved away from him playing chicken. "Oh you're Tim's sister." she said into the phone. "Yeah I've been meaning to talk to you. Who am I? Oh I'm Tim's girlfriend. I'm surprised he hasn't told you about me. It's Sarah right? Yeah he's right here." Tim had his arms wrapped around Emmys waist trying to get the phone from her. She leaned back and handed him the phone. He took it from her and kissed her.

She kept her lips pressed up against his while he had the phone in his hand. He pulled away and put the phone to his ear.

"Hey Sarah," he said in between kisses. He was only half paying attention to Sarah. His attention was much more focused on Emmy. "Hey Sarah I can't talk right now okay. I'll call you back." And with that he hung up. He threw his phone on the nightstand and turned Emmy around to face him. She kissed him softly.

"I told you, you should have let it go to voicemail" said Tim. Emmy's head was resting against Tim's chest. She was toying with the lines on his stomach. She smiled.

"I wouldn't have met your sister if I did." She said. She was tired. And the heat that was radiating from Tim's body made her even more drowsy. "I'm gunna get dressed so I can sleep. It's been a long couple days and after that my side hurts." She slid out of bed and reached in her drawers for clothes. She tossed Tim a pair of sweatpants, got clothes for herself and ducked into the bathroom.

Tim pulled on the sweat pants and slipped a black shirt over his head and sat back down on the bed. Emmy came out of the bathroom in her pajamas and jumped onto the bed next to him. She snuggled back up next to him.

She leaned her head against his chest. Tim pulled her close to him so she was lying on her side. She winced slightly as his hand skimmed her cut.

"Oh wait!" Tim said sitting up quickly. Emmy looked startled. Tim smiled. "I need to clean your wound and give you a new bandage." Emmy looked slightly annoyed.

"Fine." she said. She got out of bed and headed into the bathroom pulling her shirt over her head. Parts of her skin were exposed but she was wearing a bra and she had wrapped a bandage around her middle.

Tim followed her into the bathroom. Emmy sat on the edge of the bath tub while Tim rooted through her medicine cabinet grabbing gauze, antibiotics, tape and a washcloth. He turned to Emmy who sighed.

He started to unwrap the bandage that was around Emmys middle. When it was off her body he dropped it on the floor and turned to the blood soaked gauze. He pulled it carefully of her body and watched how Emmy winced in pain as he got close to her stitches.

Emmys wound was bloody. By now the cut had stopped bleeding but Tim could see as he dabbed it with the warm, damp washcloth it was causing her pain. He could feel her muscles tense up. He looked up at her.

"I'm sorry this hurts so much." He said. Emmy grabbed his hand for a second just to hold it and feel his touch.

"Hey, look at me." she said quietly. Tim looked up into her eyes. "It's not your fault. Tim, just that your here protecting me and just being with me is enough to make all the pain go away." She kissed his palm. "But you better cover this thing up because it is nasty." She said smiling. Tim laughed and got back to cleaning her cut.

When blood no longer stained her skin he smeared the antibiotics over the wound. Emmy winced slightly. He hated this. He hated that he had to be the one to cause her pain. Emmy put her hand on his shoulder and grasped it. Tim reached over and taped the gauze over her cut.

"Finished." he said. Emmy stood up and sighed.

"You forgot two things." she said. Tim looked worried. What if he had done something wrong? Emmy laughed. "You forgot the bandage and you forgot to kiss it to make it feel better." Emmy said laughing. Tim relaxed.

He bent down and picked up the bandage. He gingerly and carefully wrapped it around her middle. He taped it and bent down and lightly kissed her wound. Emmy wrapped her arms around him. Tim picked her up and Emmy squealed. He carried her to her bed and gingerly set her down. He then crawled in next to her from the other side. Emmy leaned against him with her head on his chest and his arm around her.

"Goodnight Tim." She said closing her eyes. Tim stared into the darkness.

"I love you." He said quietly. He kissed her temple. He barley even realized that he had just said 'I love you' to Emmy for the very first time. But it was true. He loved her.

Emmy's eyes were flickering shut but before she could drift off to sleep Emmy mumbled something under her breath.

"I've always loved you." and with that her eyes closed. Tim sat in the darkness for a while just thinking and staring. He could feel Emmy's slow breathing and it comforted him. He was absentmindedly stroking her arm with the tips of his fingers.

_Where are we going from here? _he was thinking to himself. _I love Emmy so much. And I want to be there to protect her from all the dangers in the world. I need to talk to Abby. She could help me out. _ Tim was lost in thought but Emmys warm body against his and her slow breathing was causing him to become ever more sleepy. He finally pushed all his thoughts to the back of his mind and slowly fell asleep.


End file.
